Nowhere to Run
by marikslildevil
Summary: Alrighty! The titles lame but its about the gang, everyone is invited to Mokubas for his birthday to Florida. THey take a plane and it crashes...leaving them on an island...but there seems to be something already occupying the island...CHP 2 IS UP!
1. Sounds

Okay im starting a new story and dotn worry ill finish the other one! Anyhow no I don't own yugioh just my imagination! This story contains yaoi, violence, character bashing, lemons, limes etc etc!IF UR SENSITIVE TO THESE KIND OF STORIES TURN AWAY!YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Let's begin!

Jou-Joey

Malik-Good Marik

Marik-the bad one

Shizuka-Serenity

Honda-Tristin

Anzu-Tea

SUMMARY: Okay uh well some of the yugioh people all decided to go to a vacation to Florida…and so during the plane ride something goes screwed up with the plane and it crashed. The gang is stuck on a deserted island but they aren't the only ones there…..

CHAPTER 1

NOWHERE TO RUN

Yugi grinned widely as he replaced the phone on the table. "What's caused you to become so happy aibou?"

"Well we're going to a nice vacation!" Yugi said with another smile.

"…..wha?"

"Mokuba invited us for his birthday party!"

"Continue…"

"Well he invited a couple of people to go to Florida in the USA." Yugi kept explaining.

"Oh…that's nice of him!When do we leave?"

"Actually tomorrow! So we should get him a present and I should start packing right away!" Yugi said frantically and started to run upstairs.

Yami sighed, "What can ya give a kid that has practically everything?"

Yugi thought about that for a sec before shouting down the hall, "IT'S THE THOUGHT THAT COUNTS!shit…Yami I think one of our suitcases broke 'cause I cant open it up!"

Yami shook his head and scowled, "You should be careful with those they're tricky." Yami started up the stairs and noticed Yugi's face was a bit red from trying to open it up.

"Who else is comin? Did you find out?" Yami said while he tried opening the case.

"Actually yes…practically everyone. You, me, Seto, Jou, Shizuka, Mai, Honda , Duke, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik and … oh ya Anzu! She's also gonna be there!" Yugi said with a small giggle.

Yami shook his head and he sighed. Anzu and Yugi had just begun dating a couple of weeks ago and it seemed they had begun a strong relationship. Yugi defiantly was into it but was he in love… Yami couldn't tell. "There you go! I wonder where in this world you'd end up without me hmm?"

"Yami! Just because I can't open a suitcase doesn't mean I'm completely useless and dense!" Yugi scolded him. Yugi began going towards the stairs. Yami was about to point out his untied shoelace but he decided to keep quiet. Yugi tripped over it and went flying down the stairs causing Yami to laugh loudly until hot tears started pouring and his stomach hurting. Yugi got up with a slight blush on his cheeks and stormed out of the house furious at Yami.

Yami just smiled at the site and wiped away the tears. Okay maybe that was a _bit_ mean! But whateva! Yami then began packing as Yugi went to buy the gift whatever he thought of…

The gang had all met at the airport and noticed Mokuba already sitting on a bench and waiting for everyone. Seto sat beside him typing rapidly on the keyboard. From a distant, you could hear Mokuba whining, "Nee-can! You promised that you wouldn't take that on the plane!"

"Well we aren't _on_ the plane now are we? Anyhow no one interesting has come yet!" Seto replied icily.

"Jou's gonna be here!"

"I know. I know! You told me one too many times! At least I'll have someone to talk to…"

Yugi and Yami approached the bench and yelled simultaneously, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Mokuba smiled and took the small gift Yugi had wrapped. Soon within the hour everyone had arrived and soon they were boarded on one of Kaiba Corp's Private Jets and were on the way to Florida!

Yugi kept looking out the window, examining the breathtaking view and he kept talking with Anzu on how her vacation was. Jou, Honda, and Duke were all eating their hearts out. Yami was caught in an argument with Bakura while Ryou sat at the sidelines and sighed. Malik and Marik were nowhere to be seen; Gods know what _they_ were doing! Mai was playing with Shizuka's hair and Seto was _still_ typing on his laptop. (Mokuba was still pestering him about the laptop!) Yugi laid back and relaxed and soon drifted into a dreamless sleep.

The next moment he woke was at night and everyone was snoozing soundly. He gazed at Anzu for a sec and then went into the kitchen. He's stomach was annoying him to hell! Yugi flickered on the lights not too brightly; he didn't want to wake any one. Yugi took out a piece of bread and prepared himself a small sandwich and was satisfied at the moment. A real pity he should have eaten more seeing how it would be his last good meal for a good time… Yugi turned off the lights and scrabbled to his seat in the dark. For a good time he couldn't fall asleep, instincts yelling at him to stay awake. But he pushed away the thoughts and fell asleep.

Yugi once again woke to find everyone napping. Yugi looked out the window this didn't seem right. They were completely surrounded by the sea they should be in Florida already. He noticed some mist starting to rise from the sea. The plane started descending slowly. Yugi darted to the pilot's room. When he opened it he noticed their bodies had been ripped apart and the blood had leaked everywhere in the room. Yugi felt the blood touch his socks and he ran back. How the plane was descending fast.

"EVERYONE! WAKE UP! WE"RE GOING TO CRASH!" Yugi screamed at the top of his lungs. At that everyone woke and noticed the plane swiftly losing altitude.

"Kaiba! What's happening?" Anzu cried out terrified.

"I'll check with the pilot's" Seto replied.

"You won' be able to…the pilot's are dead…" Yugi whispered as fear began gripping him.

People's eyes widened and Anzu cried out in desperation. She wanted out. The plane was coming really fast and right before Yugi blacked out he heard Anzu scream once more.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Yugi rubbed his head slightly as he woke. His vision still blurred but soon adjusted to the dimmed light. He looked around and thought he was in some really dense jungle. Soon he started to hear a sound. A sound that was really light and hard to hear without silence. A low _chichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiccccccchhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii._

He turned around desperately and so nothing. He felt something stare at him and he continues walking. _Maybe everyone else is here...I can't be the only one here! That'd be so unfair!_ Which it would be…small branches kept popping up making Yugi move at a slow rate. Soon he came to small cleared area and found Anzu sitting on a tree's stump. Yugi smiled and was overjoyed Anzu wasn't hurt and rushed to her.

"Anzu I thought you were gone. Thank Ra you're okay!" Yugi said as he leaned in and gave Anzu a small kiss on the cheek. Anzu smiled.

"Yah. I haven't seen anyone…Are we alone on the island Yug?" she looked worriedly.

"I don't know…haven't you heard that odd low sound Anzu?" Yugi asked as his eyes darted around the trees and to his relief he saw nothing.

"Yugi are you okay? Maybe something's gone to your head? You might be going crazy?" she offered.

"Yah thnx ever so much!" Yugi exclaimed and rolled his eyes.

_Chichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

The sound came again and Yugi felt a small amount of sweat trickle down his forehead.

"Maybe we should look for the others Anzu…"

"Oh. Okay just wait I think I left my purse somewhere there! Just wait a few secs Yug." Anzu answered her finger pointing in the east direction.

Yugi nodded his head and sat on the floor for a minute and relaxed his mind and tried to soothe himself. He was soon disturbed. A tortured scream filled the air. Yugi got up and dashed to where Anzu had been headed. At the sight he too screamed out in pain.

Well that took awhile but hey it's done! So…whatcha think of it? I need ye opinions in yon reviews! K? review pretty please! Should I continue? I think I will… I dunno we'll see! Also on my reputation, I want to say I DO NOT SUPPORT ANZUxYUGI! Its just in there for a reason and you all know how I simply DESPISE Anzu right?

Kira: COME on already! Its almost time!

Marikslildevil:…..? Wait ooohhh……….yah gotta be going! Review or I'll set Kira on you!

Kira: Whateva I wouldn't listin to ya anyway!


	2. They

Running Away…Chappie 2

Thns so much to my lone reviewer **Sasha13Animefreak**…truly kind…anyhow how do I start…er…I have no plot for this yet… . well here goes! Let the fun begin…

Kira: The writer does not own yugioh…..nor a brain

_Marikslildevil hits Kira on head_

Marikslildevil: And this bright one has no life at all!

Kira: Not to worry she's not too hard to control! She is a bit immature I can tell you that much…

Marikslildevil: AM NOT!

Kira: And people pity her for having me around? Am I not the one with the problems?

Marikslildevil: You lousy! I could get rid of you easily!

Kira: Not if you can catch meeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Yugi: Umm…well loud noises made in the back aside from that we'll continue this story… looks at the chase uh well…it might take awhile until they finally come to their senses…no I have very low hopes that they EVER come to their senses…if there is a kind soul out there… TAKE ME AWAY FROM HEREEEE!

* * *

**NOWHERE TO RUN**

**CHP 2- They**

Yugi's face quickly paled at the sight and he cried out involuntarily. It was too dark to really make out anything but what he saw was enough. Little shadows were munching hungrily on Anzu's body. A large amount of blood had surrounded the area. Yugi frantically picked up and started to swing. For a moment there was a bright flash of light and when Yugi opened his eyes he saw they were gone. He quickly ran to Ansu's side and hoped that she was still alive but he knew it was trivial. She was already dead. _No she can't be dead! She's alive…her body it's cold._ He held her hand and felt the warmth leave her body. Yugi sighed and picked her up, ignoring the blood. The least he could do for her was a proper burial. And then started to head down the hill.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open and she examined her view with awe. This place looked like a really thick jungle but there the aura around didn't feel too pleasant. So miserable and blood-thirsty. Mai wanted to get up but soon noticed that she was still attached to her chair. She tried unbuckling it but no hope. Then she noticed that Honda was lying asleep close by to her. She picked up a nearby twig and aimed at his head. He slowly stirred.

'HELLO? LITTLE HELP!" Mai screamed but that was a big mistake…for it attracted it.

Honda got up and walked to her…slightly rubbing his head on the stop where the twig had hit.

"Yah I heard you loud and clear but did you have to wake me? Damn … you cant get out of the chair? Oh that's funny… this will only take a second," Honda removed a switchblade from his pocket and started to saw at the belt and soon it had come off.

"Hey Mai did you see anybody else here?"

"What are you saying everyone else is dead?"

"No 'cause we made it…but …well maybe they are…wait"

Suddenly there was a swish and something was moving towards them from the big bushy trees. But it was no threat for now.

Duke appeared from behind and waved but his expression was grim.

"Hey man you scared us! Did you see anyone else on the island?" Honda asked and started to walk towards Duke.

Duke held up his hand revealing a silenced pistol. He aimed. Fired. Thankfully for Honda the wound was not serious. Thanks to his quick reflex instead of being shot in the stomach it ended up in his arm. Honda gritted his teeth as he felt the bullet pierce his skin. He cried out and sank to his knees holding his arm. Blood was already pouring slowly out of the wound. Then at long last Duke smiled and his eyes were set on Honda. While this was all happening Mai also felt her knees give way and collapsed on the damp grass. She was immobilized…her brain unable to function and was only able to watch everything commence.

Honda swore violently at Duke. Duke just smiled. He walked closer to Honda and grabbed his injured arm and pulled it upwards towards the sky. He was powerless to stop Duke but tried swinging with his other fist.

"Now I advise you to stop moving that arm or it'll get a beautiful hole in it as well…" Duke whispered into his ear.

Duke then bit into the arm sucking in all the visible blood. It was a long time since he had tasted the sweet liquid…hmm…way tooo long.

Suddenly an eerie foghorn filled the air and Duke's head quickly pointed to the sky. His head lowered itself to gaze upon both Mai and Honda.

"Hmm…pity. Mother is calling us. But don't worry you two I'll be back for more of your blood." Duke said.

A white demon spirit rose from Duke's body and flew towards another section of the jungle. The actual Duke snapped back and reeled his head towards Honda's injure hand.

"AH! Shit! What the hell cut you up so bad?" Duke immediately tore some lime-colored fabric from his jacket. He tightly wrapped it around the wound. Honda cried out at the sudden pain.

"Cut the crap Duke." Mai suddenly said.

Duke sighed and shook his head, "It wasn't me…that demon took over my body…sorry man."

Honda nodded his head, "So guys now that's over with where are we gonna go?"

"What can't we stay here?" Mai asked.

"No Honda's right…We should get some shelter." Duke answered.

* * *

Seto woke suddenly and winced at the site. _Damn why'd it have to be THIS place?_ He looked around. The forest wasn't so dense here. There were many large trees allover the place. The bark looked too dead to be alive yet the leaves at the top were green. The bark was bumpy all over and much too gray though there appeared to be spots of crimson now and then. He looked around frantically and sighed with relief as he noticed that Jounouchi was lying close by. Then a sweat dropped and he wondered where Mokuba was. Hopefully with one of the friendship freaks…hopefully. He got up and walked over to Jounouchi. He didn't want to wake the sleeping beauty but even so he shaked his shoulder which seemed to have waken Jounouchi.

"Dis is Florida? I remember reading there were a lot of them swamps here." Jounouchi got up slowly and asked.

"No mutt! We're on a different island. Though I'm quite shocked to hear you read and remember something." Seto answered.

Already fuming Jounouchi was storming off into the forest. Seto quickly jolted to him and grabbed his arm quick. Jounouchi reeled around and gave him a puzzled look.

"We've got to stick together you baka! They'll come for the individuals! One second from my sight and you'll be dead…and I don't want to carry your corpse around with me."

"Since when do you care?" Jounouchi asked irritated. That sorta stopped Seto in his tracks. His cold eyes seemed to have melt for a second but then they froze up once again. He couldn't let Jounouchi see his desire even though it was right next to him.

"I do now! Because also if I get out of sight of you then I'll die as well." Seto replied.

"Tell me Seto…there's a high chance everyone's dead and we're going to die…isn't there?"

"Uh…ya everyone is probably dead unless they're all in a group…but sometimes they won't quit…they'll come for them in the end. So ya there's a real high chance that someone is dead and that we're next."

"You keep saying 'they'…who the hell are 'they'?"

"I better not say…you'll see soon enough but for now we should find some shelter-" Seto was cut off as Jounouchi sealed their lips.

Jounouchi pulled away quickly as I light blush came upon his cheek, "Uh…since we might die and all I guess I wanted to do that before our time's up. Uh…sorry about dat."

"It's alright Jou. I actually …" He was interrupted again but not by Jounouchi again but by an eerie foghorn sound. Another sweat fell. Damn they needed to get out of here fast. He was still holding onto Jounouchi's hand and so he began running frantically into the forest. They stopped dead in their tracks at the sight. Someone other then them had been here. A beat-up mobile bus. The navy paint was already peeking away and it seemed to have been hit in the sides one too many times. But for now it was a good enough shelter for the both of them.

Seto continued dragging Jounouchi towards the mobile bus. They wouldn't be able to drive it … the tires were flat…actually there were no tires at all. A bullet zoomed in the air and he saw it lightly pierce Jounouchi's shoulder.

"Who's there?" squeaked a frightened voice.

"Hey Yug'! Just me and Seto here! Will ya let us in?" Jounouchi asked. The mobile bus was large though…it could have easily fitted twenty people.

The door swung open and the climbed inside.

"Oh Please be careful where you sit…one of the seats are occupied." Yugi answered as he continued to watch the outside.

The curiosity was biting on Jounouchi so he headed to the seat with the covered cloth. He slowly unwrapped it to reveal a corpse but quickly covered it up as the smell filled the bus.

"Yugi we have to get that corpse out of here now! They'll come for us! They'll want to finish her off!" Seto said.

"No. Anzu's going to get a proper burial and for now they haven't come near here." Yugi said as he opened the fridge. He threw sandwiches to both Jounouchi and Seto. Tears already pouring down once again.

"I couldn't save her…I couldn't …." Yugi kept saying like a broken video.

* * *

Kira: Aww poor Yugi-kun eh?

Marikslildevil since when do you care?

Kira: I'm trying to show my nice side!

Marikslildevil: starts laughing uh..yes of course.

Yugi: well at least she's trying!

Marikslildevil: Why are you always siding with Kira hmm?

Yugi: Well first off…in the stories she doesn't put me in much pain…

Marikslildevil: Well…er…at least everything will be fine in the end okay?

Yugi: Fine we'll see. Uh…Kira why are holding that axe over Marikslildevil's head?

Kira: No reason Yugi…No reason whatsoever…

Author's Note: Well that's a wrap for Chappie number 2! It wasn't that awful but it could be better…though ive got the best twist for the ending! Oh! I can't wait to write the ending you won't know what's going on til you actually read it! Buh-bye for now! Please review and give me your thoughts on the chappie!


	3. Sickness in The Head

I'M BACK! And thnx once again to my lone reviewer…Sasha13animeFreak. Okay then….the only thing I'm really looking forward to in this fic IS the ending… . Guess that's not saying much!

**Happy Birthday Sasha13AnimeFreak!**

**This Chappie is dedicated to you!(It's this long for ye!)**

**Note:** Serenity is referred to as Shizuka! And Joey as Jounouchi…and…think that's it….

Marikslildevil: Kira you know…YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO PLAY WITH SHARP OBJECTS!

Yugi: Marikslildevil you shouldn't shout at someone…that's not too nice…

Kira: tries looking innocent B-But no one ever told me…

Marikslildevil: HA! Don't make me laugh! Lousy little…bonks Kira on head

Yugi: Marikslildevil…that was MEAN!

Kira: WAAAHHH! Look who's being a meathead!

Marikslildevil: Right….meathead…Where do you get these WORDS?

Yugi: I feel ignored here…

Kira: Marikslildevil owns none of the guns listed in the story nor does she own Yugioh. Though she does have a friend who has two paintball guns….oh and she doesn't have a life either.

Marikslildevil: looks confused Life? Can you download it?

RUNNING AWAY

Chapter 3-Sickness in head

* * *

The Sun shone brightly in the sky, as noon began to approach steadily. Malik woke from the sun's burning rays…I guess the little rain also woke him up as well. Malik up at the sky…he was almost … too close to the sun. And where were the trees? He tried to stand up and then he fell through the weak leaves. Ahh…that explained why he was so high up…had he been really _sleeping_ on top of the trees! That really didn't matter now…all he had to do was try to break his fall with something otherwise…

Malik-kun began grabbing at everything as he began to descend amongst the lofty trees. All he was able to grab was leaves…twigs…more leaves…oh a gum wrapper….more twigs. The thick branches were constantly digging into him; scratching his arms and legs as if a group of cats had tried to tear him apart. He closed his eyes tightly as he began falling faster towards the bottom, praying that he'd fall alive. _WHY had I STOOD UP?_ Malik was furious at himself…he wasn't exactly thrilled about being in high spots either…so then again how_ would_ he have gotten down? He hugged himself tighter and then … he had stopped falling. He no longer felt the harsh wind against his skin nor the annoying claw-like twigs. He had obviously landed on something soft. Before opening his eyes he poked at the ground, it was unnaturally soft… His eyes opened…Malik quickly moved his head to the right and he emptied his stomach. He wiped the puke off his face. He had landed on … someone's body… well that someone was sorta dead. The entire body had thousands upon thousands of deep scars. Clearly, this body had not meant the needs of the creatures. There had been a different blood spilt on the body but it was hard to tell because the blood was already dried up and preparing to peel off. The face and gender was totally not definable. Damnit! Malik had hit the corpse quite hard…causing the wounds to reopen and spill onto his clothing. Uggh! He had to get it off! He began to wipe away the crimson blood on the lush green grass. Then he heard an amused chuckle. Malik groaned loudly. WHY out of all the PEOPLE had he had to come across HIM?

* * *

"Uh…Yug? How long have you been here?" Jounouchi asked.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders but his eyes were beginning to drop.

"Well…from the looks of the body a good 5 or 4 hours." Seto explained.

Yugi's eyes were being to fill with tears at the mention of Anzu. He quickly got outside for a little breeze. Jounouchi faced Seto, "WHY in hell did ya do dat for Kaiba? If ya hadn' realized the poor guy is crushed! SO do Yug' a damn favour and shut yer mouth for once!"

Seto shrugged, "Well you _were_ the one that had asked you know? Jounouchi go after Yugi NOW … well If you want him alive that is!"

"Why?"

"Because _They_ will get him! I explained already you moronic ass!"

Jounouchi dashed outside and quickly pulled Yugi into the broken bus, "Listen Yug' Ye can't go wandering off like dat by yerself k? They'll get you like Anzu if you get out of our sight!"

Yugi nodded dimly.

"Yugi. You get some rest, me and Jou will watch the outside ok?" Seto asked but all he received was a nod. Yugi lay down with a blanket and fell asleep almost instantly.

"You know Jou…it's really odd that Yugi is alive after all this time…alone that is…I'm quite shocked that he isn't dead. Even now when he left he could have died." Seto sighed as he thought about this oddity.

"Well he had a gun didn't he?"

"_They_ aren't afraid of guns Katsuya! They…they're merciless life-takers!"

"Oh an' who said dat?"

"The guy that's sitting in front of you! I'm NEVER wrong!"

"Okay I get the damned point! But ya know you're not always right!"

"Example…."

"Nah. Aint sayin' after all ya feelings will be crushed once again…so let's not dwell on the past hmm? Also I really want to know who are 'THEY'?" Jounouchi asked frustrated. Well come on! Every time you hear 'they' coming out of someone's mouth you usually want to know who they're referring to.

Seto no longer was able to look at Jounouchi but stared out of the bus' windows. He really didn't want to answer that…mainly because he had promised Mokuba to never reveal anything about this island. The two brothers had actually hoped they would never have to step FOOT on this fucked-up piece of land. They both had sworn to take all the secrets of this land to their graves which seemed that the graves were pretty close.

"I-I can't say."

Jounouchi was taken aback. Not by the answer but by the way he had said it. _The_ Seto Kaiba had _just_ stuttered!

Seto returned to his thinking. They were never told much about this island anyway…but- _SHIT!_ _Where was Mokuba? He was still alive right? RIGHT? Anzu's dead...so would that mean that Mokuba's laying facedown somewhere...not breathing? No heart-beating?_ Seto began to sweat. He was getting too worked up over a not announced death. Just breathe…DAMNIT! He had to go find him!

"Seto what's da matter?"

Seto blinked. Twice. Seto was unsure how to answer… "I…I gotta find Mokuba. What if he's dead?"

"WE CAN'T! Like you said! We'll probably hunted down! It would be best if we waited for them. Really." Jounouchi said as he embraced Seto.

* * *

_DRINNNGGGGGGGG! There went the school bell. Yugi woke up and gave a good yawn. Was that really a dream? No probably not… it was WAY too clear but this…is clear too. Then Yugi noticed Anzu laughing and chatting with her little group of friends. Yugi gave a big sigh. Anzu wasn't hurt! Yugi walked towards Anzu and waved. Instead of waving she gave him a cold stare._

"_What's the matter Anzu?"_

"_Oh! You want to KNOW what's the MATTER? I'M DEAD THANKS TO YOU! If you had ONLY watched out for YOUR GIRLFRIEND! Then I would have been ALIVE! But now…I can't enjoy the movies! Not even a small chat with my old friends...THANKS A WHOLE HELL LOT!" Anzu screamed at Yugi._

"_Anzu...I-I didn't know! I really didn't!"_

_Anzu smirked. She mouthed her last word, "Bastard." Then she burst. The blood spilled everywhere it covered everyone and everything in the hallway. Yugi tried to walk away but instead he slipped on the blood. Then his vision went blank for a minute. _

_Yugi's eyes fluttered open. He looked at his surroundings. DAMNIT! He was in the place BEFORE he had met Anzu. Maybe this time everything would be okay…Anzu then came in running like mad._

"_Hey Yugi! Did you see anyone else?" Anzu asked._

"_No. Why don't we start searching for them?" Yugi asked._

"_Okay just wait I think I left my purse somewhere there! Just wait a few secs Yug!" Anzu replied._

"_NO! Anzu you wait here and I'll get it alright?" Yugi asked._

_Anzu nodded and sat down on a tree stump. Yugi walked to the spot where Anzu had gone to fetch her purse. He saw the glittering pink purse amongst the thick leaves. He reached for it and then a scream filled the sky. Yugi screamed in frustration! NO SHE COULDN'T…he ran back and to his dismay there Anzu lay. Scratched up and torned to the bone. Yugi cried out again as tears began to fall down his cheeks. Everything was surrounding Yugi. Everything was dark. No light anywhere. Yugi sat down and began to shiver. It was also cold in this black space._

"_Silly Aibou. Always thinks it's his fault. How could you have predicted this? Silly, Silly Aibou!"_

_Yugi smiled. He knew that voice…that voice belonged to Yami! He was still out there…and Yami was right. It wasn't his fault...he wasn't able to fortell this._

_Yugi whispered into the darkness, "I'm sorry Anzu that you're gone. Believe me…Please leave me at peace...I promise I won't forget you." _

_Silence._

_Then Yugi wept.

* * *

_

Yugi opened his eyes, full aware of what he was going to do next. He glanced to the side and noticed Jounouchi and Seto arguing. He got up slowly and picked up his gun slowly. It was a lovely model and he was quite shocked to find it in this dump. It was a PP-19 bizon. The rate of fire from this gun is about 600-700 rounds per minute, the magazine capacity of it is 64 rounds (9mm bullets) and it's most effective at around 100-200 meters (Though it also depends on what kind of ammunition you used). This interesting submachine gun had been developed in Izhevsk at the famous IZHMASH state arms factory during the early 1990s, and first appeared on public around 1993. Yugi had read about his gun … that's why he chose…he knew what it was capable of…though he had read about others like the FMK-3, MAT-49, HK UMP-45 and…oh he knew a lot of German guns. There was this American gun which had a funny name…sometimes the people there called it a "Grease gun" it was an M3A1. Quite nice model but of course there were better ones.

"Ummm…Seto? Jou? I-I have to go! I promise I'll come back…this time not with a corpse!" Yugi announced, "You guys…please stay here before I come back then we can go search for the others. Oh and Jounouchi I'd look at that wound I don't want it to get Infected!"

Seto and Jounouchi quickly stopped their babbling. Jounouchi tried to argue but Seto put on a muzzle.

"Alright Yugi. We'll stay put. Oh and if you see Mokuba …please bring him here right away and Jounouchi would like to see Shizuka! Take care! Oh take this backpack with food and water." Seto answered.

Yugi smiled and began running madly down the covered path.

Seto removed the muzzle. "What is THAT?"

Damn. He knew he was going to get a headache from the Jou, "To keep mutts quiet!"

"Yah whateva! Anyhow ya want anythin' to drink? I'm going to check what this bus has in the fridge." Jounouchi asked.

"Water is fine."

Jounouchi walked to the back and opened up the luminous, black fridge. When he opened he was shocked to the bones, "HOLY SHIT!"

"What?" Seto snarled.

Jounouchi just stood still in front of the fridge. Seto groaned and got up as well to check out the view. When he looked inside he was quite shocked too, "Fuck. What the hell is this?"

Inside the fridge were different types of guns laid out nicely.

* * *

Yugi dashed past the trees. He had put the guns in the freezer for a good reason. When he found all the guns, he had put all the small ones in the freezer like Vikhr SR-3. Yugi knew how to take care them…he had learnt this all during computer class…basically there was nothing to do during the class. Back to the point, he had read that putting guns in the freezer would make the metal contract and make it much easier to use. Hopefully he would find Yami just in time, hopefully.

* * *

Mokuba knelt by a puddle of blood. It looked much more recent then the other puddles he had noticed…then again this was much more blood then before. He took out a napkin and dabbed it lightly to get a small portion of the blood. He placed it on top of hid watch and let it scan. Anzu's blood. Mokuba sighed and ran his hand through his thick hair. No one was supposed to die! Mokuba ran forwards, never stopping. Though he knew he had to keep quiet or else…they would come after him for certain. He ran through a thick bush. The tiny twigs created crimson patterns on his pale arms. Out of the bushes he noticed raised voices. He knocked on the door of the broken bus, the bus became silent.

"Who's there?"

Mokuba couldn't believe this! He had already found Seto! Perfect…just what he had needed, "S-Seto! It's me Mokuba!"

There was no reply but the door swung open. Suddenly everything was black. Mokuba thought for a minute that he had become unconscious but soon realized he was staring into Seto's black shirt.

"S-Seto…can't ….breathe!" Mokuba whined.

Mokuba glanced at Seto. He looked as if he would cry a river any minute now. He must have been worried sick. It didn't really matter to Mokuba because he knew that there was much more to come…oh yes…the end was near. Before he knew it, Mokuba was holding a small .45 caliber pistol. Mokuba had heard on the news that a lot of criminals in America used this to murder people … then again there were different kinds of guns as well.

"Seto … what am I supposed to do with this? I've never used a gun before…"Mokuba asked nervously.

"Mokuba…they're here."

"No…I…"Mokuba stuttered. For now … he knew he would have to act a bit stupid but nonetheless…

"Get some sleep Mokuba. Me and the mutt are going to watch. Okay?" Seto asked.

* * *

Shizuka was walking all over. Going round and round. Haha. Everything looked so funny and twisted. She placed a hand on her forehead. Oh God was she burning up! Damnnit! Out of all the times she had to get a freakin fever I just had to be today! Oh look at the sky…wait no sky … hehehe … Just treeeeeesssssss! HAHA! Shizuka giggled to herself. Then she breathed deep. She had to get ahold of herself, now was not the time to go insane. She had to find someone…she stepped forward and for some reason her foot never touched any solid ground. She looked down and noticed that she was on top of a cliff. Haha. Look at the trees swirl round and round. Haha. She stepped again and began falling. Oh she felt like a bird. She tried flapping her arms but no success. Shizuka fell on something scratchy…yet it was soft also. She looked around…it looked like she had fallen in some sorta desert. There went her chance of cooling off! She wandered aimlessly for awhile but the damn sun made it even worse with every step that she took. Every…step…then she collapsed. Shizuka no longer had the strength to stand up but she continued to crawl. The sun burned onto her back…it was as if she was being roast alive. Hehe. Fire! Shizuka mentally slapped herself, she had to get a grip and try to reach some water. Damn was her throat was irritating her so bad! Her head felt hazy from the sun pounding on her head non-stop. Shizuka closed her eyes…she just wanted … a small nap…that was all. No! She wasn't going to give in so easy! She would be strong for her big brother. She reached out her hand…

A metal wire? What …Shizuka lifted her head … what the…a metal … fence? A metal-fucking-fence! NO! Shizuka pounded her fists into the dry sand. She barely had any strength to GET UP … let alone to climb this large fence. She was going to go bye bye here! Hehe! Look at the big shining sun! WEEE! HAHA! She glanced around and it seemed the huge fence went around this entire desert land. It was huge in fact but it was even larger if you had no supplies with you. Tiny tears trailed down on Shizuka's dusty cheeks. SHE COULDN'T DIE HERE! No…not yet…again and again Shizuka's fist pounded into the ground from frustration.

"NOOOO! I WON'T…DIE! JOUNOUCHI! ANYONE? PLEASE HELP ME! Please…." Shizuka cried out. Her pleading voice filled the air.

She waited patiently…but by every second that went by her hope dwindled away. No more tears fell because her body was practically dry. Shizuka lay her head down on the abrasive sand. Suddenly an annoying sawing sound came from overhead. Lazily Shizuka looked up and her face light up. Yami! Well it wasn't her brother but someone had come…but…he didn't have any water! Oh guess the sun dried out his water too! Hehe! Yami was sawing at the wired fence with a small pocket knife.

"Yami…?"

"Yes? Are you alright Shizuka?"

"That's the last thing I am! Fine me? HA!"

"Shizuka? What's wrong with you?"

"I… I'm sorry Yami! That was very rude! Just when I get sick…I get a bit odd."

"What do you mean sick?"

"I got a fever…and being out in the sun hadn't helped too much either." Shizuka explained and got up on her knees.

She crawled through the small cut hole which Yami had cut down, "Yami do you by any chance have any water? Water…my throat is so dry…"

"No I don't Shizuka but climb on my back. There's a large lake pretty close here." Yami crouched down and Shizuka sat on Yami's back and wrapped her hands around Yami's throat. Yami stood up with quite a bit of effort. Jounouchi's sister weighed more then she had previously 3 years ago. The Pharaoh broke into a small jog, Shizuka wasn't kidding about that fever of hers…she must have been out in the sun for quite some time…she had a sunburn on every exposed part of her body. Especially her face…looked as red as…well anything extremely red. The lake seemed pretty clear when he had passed it. Shizuka was getting quite heavy…Yami started running and stopped right in front of the lake. He cupped his hands and brought the small amount of water to her cracked lips. Her eyes bolted open and quickly slurped it all up. She leaned into the lake and swallowed until her thirst was quenched. She lay down on the clean grass.

"You know Shizuka…you shouldn't lay in the sun anymore…you'll turn purple soon. Well I don't know about that but considering you're already red…I give up! Just get in the damn shade!" Yami tried explaining.

Shizuka chuckled and stood up. She began twirling around...she slipped on a rock and fell into the water. Yami wasn't too worried about her considering how good she swam…she works as a lifeguard at the Domino Public Swimming Pool. Nevertheless, Yami jumped in…he knew that Jounouchi would never forgive him if anything happened to Shizuka. Don't you just love that feeling when you're underwater and all the bubbles surround you? Well Yami found it irritating. Shizuka pointed to the top of the lake…why wouldn't she swim up? Yami glanced around her and noticed the seaweed was holding her. The water seemed to have chilled and the sun's warmth appeared to have disappeared. Actually it seemed that the shadows were completely consuming everything. Yami's lungs were beginning to beg for air. They were screaming. Yami kicked to the surface but was stopped.

Where had this ice come from? Shizuka…was pointing…shit.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Okay I'm sorry about the cliffe! But my story had to end somewhere and when I feel it then I simply stop…but I was pushed to write more…oh and Sasha13AnimeFreak I didn't kill anyone yet to upset you… . I would have but I ain't that mean…wait…scratch that.

Yugi: Hello?

Yugi: Anyone?

Marikslildevil: Ah I feel sorry for Shizuka eh Kira?

Kira: I dunno…I'm not exactly writing this…

Marikslildevil: So you never liked Shizuka?

Yugi: I feel sorry for her!

Kira: Well she was okay…I never hated her.

Yugi: HELLO? Why aren't you guys talking to me!

Marikslildevil: ok. You want to blow this dump?

Kira: What you're home? I got grenades in the back…


	4. Slow Process

YAY! Here is another chappie! We will continue from our previous chapter! I actually like that chapter and it took me foreva to write ! But whateva … it was soooo much fun…and the fun CONTINUES! OH and thnx sooooooooo much to my reviewers:

**Atemu's Lover**: Dont fret too much! He doesnt die yet...im not sure whether he's going to live ro die...still shaping the story but nonetheless...he's fine for now!

**Sasha13AnimeFreak**: Shizuka fits me? WHen im sick MAYBE then i get real thick and slow! shudders anyhow glad ya liked the chapter and hope you enjoy this one! It aint as crafty and only one person dies...

**LaNuitInYourEyes:**Thnx! And dont worry i cant stand her EITHER! So ya she goes bye bye! Hoep you get to read this chapter!

Marikslildevil: HEEELLLOOO!Im srry I updated SO LATE! But school came in and depression sorta stopped me writing. Guess the excitement of writing this chapter came because…I FINALLY got Ep 224! THE LAST EP OF YUGIOH! WHOOP! And so in honor of this great DAY! I got a new YGO guest! JOUNOUCHI!

Joey: You can call me Joey…it doesn't have to be the long version of it.

Marikslildevil: Oh Joey came out of his own free will I did not threaten Seto!

Joey: …right…

Marikslildevil: Anyhow Joey came to say hi and-

Joey: Hi leaves the page

Marikslildevil: JOEY! DON'T LEAVE! Do you think he hates me?

Kira: Couldn't tell… sarcastic

Marikslildevil: We'll be right back after we get Jou back I wanted to ask him some questions…aww…WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME?

Kira: Who DOESN'T hate you?

Marikslildevil: starts crying

NOWHERE TO RUN (uh in my other chapter I sorta wrote Running away…so my bad.)

Chapter 4-Slow Process

* * *

Yami was pretty calm considering his situation. He HAD to get out…and he also had to get Shizuka…FUCK! Shit shit shit shit! SHIT! The Pharaoh at that moment felt as if he would lose his lunch. Shizuka was turning blue…and not from lack of oxygen but from the freezing water. What the… Yami looked at Shizuka again. A shadow seemed to pass and it fell upon her. The body was no longer insight… small glittering eyes shone in the darkness. Then as quickly as the shadows had come…they had vanished. Leaving… Yami's eyes widened…that wasn't how Shizuka looked like before…was that _even__her_? There was practically nothing of her body left. Her hands and legs were nearly all gone; only the bones remained. The face…Yami turned away…the face hadn't been what you usually see on the horror films. The horror films almost seemed like a fairy tale to what was happening. It was just…twisted…damn how…what was he going to tell Jounouchi? His lungs burned. That's right! If he ever got out of her alive. His eyes were beginning to lose focus. He swam up to the surface and began to hit the hardned ice. His eyelids were dropping. He was so freaking tired from pounding on the ice. Maybe it would be better just to sleep. Yami closed his eyes and almost felt at peace…no noise, no interruptions, no cold…nothing. 

_RIIINNNNNNNGGGGG! BRIIIINNNNNGG!_

The sound alerted Yami. There was a familiar vibration coming from his back pants pocket. His cell was ringing…_what kind of idiot phones at THESE times!_ AIR! HE NEEDED IT! Right before Yami came into a world of darkness he saw thousands of lights and glass flying everywhere…

* * *

The trio had been walking for many many many miles…well not really. They just had to do they're business and well…Mai didn't quite trust the two. But after awhile say an hour or two of arguing, they FINALLY got going! Both Mai and Honda kept a distance from Duke…they didn't quite trust him just yet… especially from the incident…While walking, they noticed a large hill on there right. Honda had to run up because he was the 'fastest' runner in the group. But really he's the ONLY one in the group that probably ever ran in his life! But nonetheless he grumbled on the way up but was relieved at the sight. On both sides the strip of land was surrounded by water and further up ahead, the direction which they were walking, was a lot of barren land but then a thick forest covered everything else. Honda ran down the hill over to Mai and Duke. 

"And….?" Mai asked impatiently.

"What?" Honda asked.

"…WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SEE?" Mai asked again, quite frustrated.

"oh. Well there's no point in walking east or west because there's only the sea there…and up ahead is some barren land, and a forest and that was pretty much all I saw…" Honda answered.

"Do you think anyone else made it?" Duke asked.

"Well think of it this way…if I survived STUCK to an airplane chair then think of everyone else…does that help?" Mai explained.

"Guess…but at least we cant die of thirst or food…" Duke sighed.

"Speaking of which do you guys see some sorta apple tree here?" Honda asked.

"No…why?" said Duke as he surveyed the land.

"Apple!" Honda exclaimed and ran up ahead. He bent down and snatched the red apple from the yellow ground. For some reason it felt wet…did it rain before? But then why wasn't the other part of the ground soggy and damp? Honda's stomach grumbled and he pushed away the question and bit into the apple. The minute his taste buds alerted him what he was eating, he spat it out with much haste. The apple was covered in some sort of blood and was rotten to the core. It was even infested! He ran up ahead to the water, ignoring the curious shouts from Duke and Mai. He splashed water into his mouth. ARGH! The blood…had tasted SOOO TERRIBLY NASTY! Was it _even_ blood? It had such an old rusty aftertaste…No matter how many times Honda splashed and rinsed his mouth the taste WOULD NOT leave his mouth! He gave up after the 50th try and walked back to where Duke was standing and Mai was sitting down.

"What was wrong with the apple? It looked pretty good…and it was a nice green colour…" Duke spoke.

Honda glared at him, "It was a freakin' RED APPLE! And it was DISGUSTING! It was rotten okay! Now let's go … Mai don't be such a lazy ass 'cause we're going to do a lot more walking…if it makes you feel better then think of this as a large mall…"

"Yah a large mall…WITH NOTHING TO BUY AND TAKE HOME!" Mai replied brusquely.

Duke…well he rolled his eyes at all the small argument. At once Mai hoped on her feet and all of them began walking in complete silence.

But Duke decided to break the silence…a question had been bothering him from the beginning, "Do you think…anyone else survived?"

"Well DUH! Honestly if I was able to survive STUCK to a chair…then yah everyone else has a high chance of living!" Mai replied sharply.

"That's only part of my question… okay let's just say they DID survive the crash but maybe they died on this island…I mean…what if the stress got to them instead of death?" Duke asked again.

"…"

"Well _Mai_? What's_ your_ opinion on this?" Honda snapped rudely.

"Well, I have no way of knowing but if this island isn't TOO big then we should run into someone…sooner or later…" Mai answered, ignoring Honda.

Duke sighed. He thought that this question would help discuss plans when they entered the forest…but obviously out of ALL THE TIMES the two had to get angry at each other!_ Perfect_ timing! Way to go Dukie! Really outdid yourself this time!

* * *

Malik groaned as he got up. 

"What are _YOU_ staring at?" Malik glared.

"What do you think Malik? Klutz…" Marik chuckled.

Malik got up and observed…guess Marik had come by himself…where was Bakura?

"So…Marik did you see anyone?" Malik asked optimistically.

"Except, you falling down? Then no…" Marik answered looking a bit concerned. (A/N not for Malik!)

Malik grumbled. Out of _all_ people MARIK had to see his idiotic mistake…he could have seen someone over the trees…maybe even Bakura and Ryou…

"I did shout to you to not step! You'd be able to see the landscape…now … well it aint easy climbing the trees!"

"So…you think anyone's alive?" Malik asked.

"That's going to be everyone's favorite question when they wake eh? I have no clue though…" Marik answered. (A/N : they ACTUALLY had a serious chat )

"Let's head north!"

"You BAKA! Did you even THINK what direction you should go? I say we got east…it makes a lot more sense believe me…if you don't agree we could always fight about…we know who will lose don't we Malik?" Marik sneered.

Malik cursed and grudgingly followed Marik.

* * *

Mokuba grunted a reply and laid down. He wasn't going to sleep anytime soon…and why in the seven depths of hell was Jou and Seto sorta getting along? Well they haven't _killed_ each other just yet so… we all wait …we just have to wait till Yugi comes back…if he comes back at all. Mokuba was pretending to sleep but at the same time gathering whatever information Jou and Seto had collected. It seemed to him that both of them had come unto this trailer with Yugi inside it…would 'they' seriously just let go of prey left out in the open? Yugi had probably thought he was safe with a gun… HA! It takes a lot of skill to get away from them…let alone shoot one! Guns at this point we're useless but whatever his brother after all was the paranoid freak…that works out for the better. It was pure luck he came upon Seto…he could have easily came unto the path of Marik or Duke…Pity…he thought he'd last longer…do a little sight-seeing…Mokuba barely was able to contain his laughter…Joking at this point was idiotic…pity…but this had to be done…he wanted this soo much…everyone soon will see the true personality of Seto…and Yugi and everyone else… Oh He was getting excited just thinking about it…Seto might get a bit sad though…Mokuba grinned. 

"Seto for the last-fucking time! Who are THEY?" Jou asked. Jou was trying to pry the information from him in the most efficient way.

"I already told you! I wont say and I HATE repeating myself! What can I do to SHUT YOU up for a good while hmm?" Seto asked irritably.

"Say Jou?"

"_Yes_ Kaiba?"

"How's your arm? Should we change the bandage?"

"No it's fine. So Once again… Who the hell-" Jou started but was interrupted by Seto. He didn't say anything but the kiss certainly said more then enough. Seto's soft lips were way too tempting and so Jou had no choice but to return the kiss. The kiss deepened by the second but Seto withdrew.

Seto gazed out the window while Jou was left completely dazed. Seto smiled as he had completed his task and he almost laughed. _Jou? Hard to keep quiet? Right_… But then he really scanned the terrain. Where had Yugi gone? Was he dead? Should Jounouchi, Mokuba and himself start to move? What was Yugi looking for? Anzu was dead…he probably wasn't looking for his friends because he 'felt' they were alive…what was so damned important?

After awhile Seto admitted defeat. He wasn't sure whether Yugi was alive or not. Even if he was they were going to start moving in a couple of hours. Yes…he'll give Yugi 2 or 3hrs but then they'll head for the village and hope that they won't come across them. He had to protect Mokuba and Jou…well who the hell knew what was going to happen between them. But nonetheless it would probably suck if he died too… Seto ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't supposed to get a headache from this crap…

* * *

_Yami looked around in the dim place. Was this hell? Was he dead? Maybe he was a ghost now? Then he noticed by the small window was a young…woman? Man perhaps? Chained. The chain was attached to the ceiling and both his arms were up in the air like he was trying to clap in the sky. Though, the chain went low enough for him to kneel…but was kneeling even comfortable? The door unlocked with a quiet screech. Two gorgeous beings entered the room. The women moved towards the chained figure._

"_Come on sweetums! You're just making this harder for yourself! I can guarantee you a nice comfortable life…really! Just tell us where all of them are hiding!" The woman on the right spoke. _

_She slowly liked her hand, "I HATE tasting blood and then not able to get the rest…Especially the blonde's blood. OH! Was it ever spicy! So will you tell us…?"_

_The figure replied with silence._

_Then the other woman stepped towards the person. "I was really hoping it wouldn't come to this…I mean I prefer my slaves not scarred but you've been a very naughty boy. It's time to hit some sense into you…Will you reveal the information we seek or is it a no… Yugi?" The female asked as she turned Yugi over to reveal his filthy face. _

_Yugi shook his head. The female let go of Yugi and he went back to his position. His back now faced her. Even though Yugi had replied with a no she still smiled. From under her cloak came a whip._

_WHAT THE HELL? Yami was confused…so he was in hell and now he was going to witness his aibou's death over and over for eternity…that's what the Gods said didn't they? Yami was almost frozen in the air. He couldn't move at all. Damn those bitches…it was too dark to recognize anything in this pitiful dark!_

_CRACK! The whip made contact with Yugi's skin. The whip dug into his smooth skin and as it came out, it tore skin apart. You could now see a vivid bloody line his back. Yugi cried out with shock. It was a new pain for him...but the women made no attempt to give Yugi a break or some time to recover. CRACK! Once again the whip sliced into the skin and etched another line into his back. Another strangled cry emitted from Yugi's lips. He shut his eyes as he tried to block out this pain._

_Yami practically became frantic at the sight. His heart was being torn into tiny bits as Yugi received another whip to the back. After awhile you couldn't see the whip slashes at all…but it was only because the blood was covering Yugi's entire back. Yugi was crying his heart out and was breathing heavily. His arms were shaking too…how much more could Yugi take before he blacked out? But the image of Yugi soon turned into a swirl and all had vanished._

Yami woke up. His eyes shot open and he looked around…it was maybe noon? Yugi's back faced him. Was he hurt?

"Yugi let me see your back." Yami asked.

Yugi turned around with a joy/puzzled face. Yami was alright! Yugi jumped up and tackled him.

"Yami! Thank RA you're okay! I was worried sick! After I saw you under the ice I thought you were a goner! Then when I managed to get you out…you were all cold and I barely felt your pulse! For a minute I thought-" Yugi began blurting out everything that came to mind.

Yami chuckled, "Aw! Yugi I'm alright no need to get hysterical over me! But before you began talking about anything please show me your back."

"Why?" Yugi looked curiously as Yami but nonetheless he took off his shirt. Yami sighed a relief as he took at Yugi's tender skin. Not one slash adorned his back. He took out his hand and began to make swirls on it causing Yugi to laugh.

"I just … wanted to see if you were hurt or not …" Yami finally replied as he took his hand away with great effort. He wanted to keep feeling that silky-like skin…

"Oh okay. Anzu's dead." Yugi said.

Yami's eyes grew big…this must have broken his little heart…but another part of him rejoiced. Yami felt immediately guilty …but now there was no competition…he was such a bastard…

"I'm so sorry Yugi. What happened?" Yami regretted that question because at that point Yugi burst into a thousand tears. Yami slowly patted Yugi's back and murmured comfort words into Yugi's ear. What was happening to the world?

* * *

Malik was practically running after Marik to keep up! Why couldn't they take they're time? 

"M-Marik…I..I…t-think…we…should slow down…" Malik panted. All in receive he got for a reply was a glare from Marik … All of a sudden Marik just stopped, allowing Malik to accidentally bump into him. Marik whacked him on the head.

"Watch where you're going Abazureon'na!**(1)** Marik hissed.

"W-What did you say?" Marik asked with great anger.

"You heard me! And be quiet … there's someone else here…" Marik answered.

"Well why don't we shout to them? And tell them-" Malik started to say but was interrupted.

"Tell them where we are? You really are so naïve Marik … has the thought that they might be our enemies ever occurred to you?"

"What…"

"I don't have time to explain so shut up! And follow…actually stay here and wait this out. "

Malik was fuming. NO ONE told HIM WHAT TO DO…well except a few people but those people DID NOT INCLUDE MARIK! Before Malik could reply Marik had quickly ran out of the bushes to a burnt down village…well at least some buildings were completely burnt down … Marik hid behind one building and concentrated on the footsteps. Someone was walking around…Marik kept on moving slowly and quietly UNLIKE the other person … he just needed two steps and then he'd be behind the person in an instant … One step. Two step. He leapt onto the figure and pinned the individual unto the ground.

"Who the fuck are you?" Marik asked as he held the person down. Surprisingly … the person stopped struggling the moment Marik spoke … who the hell was this. Furthermore, who wore black hoods**(2)** in summer…wait did…

* * *

Author's Note: Well that's about it for now! This I have to say must be my longest piece of work… it's like 7 pgs! I know its not a lot for most people but my maxium was usally 5 pgs…which is quite sad as much as I have to agree so yah…But nonetheless it ends with a little cliffe but not a LARGE one…that's not going to happen yet I think but…isn't Malik adorable when he gets all mad and miffed? So cute! 

Abazureon'na is a Japanese insult (Kirra_:Really_?) which means bitch…but I didn't mean it…only Marik meant it.. (He's so cute as well eh?)

Black hoods in winter? Well some people DO wear them…people abnormal and strange … like me … Though I got like different colored hoods though I do have like two black ones ….

Marikslildevil: I got Jou back!

Jou: Hi everyone replies in dull tone

Marikslildevil: Jounouchi had happily agreed to stay and answer a few questions!

Kirra: OH! I want to ask first! Jou lets say a guy completely stops emailing you or phoning…why would that be?

Jou: Why are you asking me? I'm not in a relationship!

Marikslildevil: BULL!

Kirra: Just answer the damned question!

Jou: Well he could be really hungry…

Marikslildevil: Why do you answer when you don't know?

Jou: shrugs it's what we men do! Later!

Kirra: Well…TILL NEXT TIME! Send more reviews and the next chappie will come in quicker!

Marikslildevil: I didn't get to ask him a question…WAH!

Kirra: Don't worry! I'll bring in Mokuba next time so you can chat how does that make you feel?

Marikslildevil: Okay…

Kirra: IT BETTER!


End file.
